Sad Movie
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal mengatakan hal semacam ini: "Manusia terkadang lupa, bahwa rasa sakit juga merupakan bagian dari cinta." –dan Baekhyun pikir itu benar adanya.
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

* * *

 _"_ _Baby I'm…~"_

Baekhyun adalah orang sakit. Bukan secara literal fisiknya terganggu atau melemah. Ia tidak lumpuh, berkebutuhan khusus, atau apapun selain itu. Hanya saja, satu-satunya masalah berada di perasaan dan pikirannya. Sesuatu yang abstrak. Dan seperti kita ketahui, sukar menemukan obat yang tepat bagi penyakit yang bahkan tak bisa kau lihat keberadaannya dengan kasat mata.

 _"_ _..dancing in the dark…~"_

Orang awam menyebutnya depresi. Ia punya obsesi berlebih terhadap bunuh diri. Penyebabnya banyak. Stress karena pekerjaan, kurangnya hiburan, lebih senang sendirian.

 _"…_ _with you between my arms…~"_

Padahal hidupnya cukup normal. Pagi-pagi pergi bekerja di kantor, makan siang, kerja lagi, pulang, menonton tv, tidur, dan ulangi. Begitu setiap harinya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti sampai-sampai ia sempat mengira bahwa dirinya mungkin hanya _npc_ seperti di dunia _game_.

 _"…_ _barefoot on the grass…"_

Membosankan.

Melelahkan.

 _"…_ _listening to our favorite song…~"_

Sampai suatu ketika, ia menemukan rutinitas baru.

 _"_ _When you said you looked a mess…"_

Menjumpai seorang pemuda dengan gitar dan lagu-lagu romantis di tepi jalan yang tak selalu ramai. Ia bernyanyi dengan suara merdu seperti yang sering Baekhyun dengar di gereja-gereja. Musisi jalanan.

 _"_ _I whispered underneath my breath… but you heard it~"_

Dan tak sedikit para pejalan kaki yang menyisakan waktunya untuk turut mendengarkan, atau bertepuk tangan saat lagu selesai. Mereka semua tersenyum, tentu. Karena tepat di hadapan pemuda bergitar tersebut, terdapat sebuah kotak unik bertuliskan: _"Jangan beri aku uang, beri aku senyuman."_

 _"_ _Darling you look perfect tonight~"_

Meski begitu, hanya Baekhyun yang tidak pernah memberinya senyuman.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Charlie**

* * *

"Cukup sulit menemukan orang Asia disini."

Baekhyun mengira bahwa kebetulan hanya akan terjadi pada orang-orang tertentu. Misalnya saat kau menemukan sebuah dompet dan kebetulan itu adalah milik rekan yang kau kenal. Atau kau melihat seseorang di tv dan melihatnya di ujung jalan di hari yang sama. Sungguh, ia kira dirinya takkan mengalami hal-hal semacam itu namun ternyata Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah pengecualian bagi Tuhan.

Pemuda yang sering ditemuinya di pinggir jalan, si musisi jalanan, sekarang berdiri di sampingnya menunggu pesanan roti datang.

"Aku tidak berbicara pada orang asing." Baekhyun menanggapinya dingin. Dan _terpujilah_ si nenek tua Barbara yang membuatnya menunggu hanya untuk sekotak _muffin_.

"Kau baru saja berbicara." Pemuda di sampingnya menyeringai. "Dan kalau boleh kutebak, kau orang Korea?"

"Tepat sekali. Kuharap setelah ini kau berhenti mengajakku bicara." Baekhyun berkata penuh hormat. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Hanya karena mereka berdua berwajah Asia dan _kebetulan_ sekarang menetap di UK, bukan berarti mereka bisa akrab. Tidak sama sekali.

"Wow. Ibuku juga orang Korea." Seru si tinggi pengganggu. Mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang sebenarnya Baekhyun tekankan sebagai peringatan. Untuk tidak mengusik hidupnya lebih jauh lagi, dan lihat apa yang si bebal ini lakukan… _Hebat_.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan ibumu."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Brien, ini pesananmu." Seorang nenek berambut pirang memberikan pesanan Baekhyun dengan wajah bersalah. Ia telah mengenal pelanggannya ini cukup lama, dan membuat si nenek tua lebih dari tahu bahwa menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibenci Baekhyun –atau yang sering ia panggil Brien.

" _Thanks_ , Bar. Kuharap Ed bisa membantumu lebih baik lagi." Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Edward, cucu si nenek yang tengah ia bicarakan, ikut mendengar keluhannya daripada _pura-pura_ sibuk mengepel lantai yang telah bersih.

"Terimakasih Brien, akan kuingat nasihatmu." Edward membalasnya dengan nada ceria. Barbara mengangkat bahu, dan Baekhyun tidak banyak berekspresi hanya untuk menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan menunggu kembalian.

"Jadi namamu Brien?"

Oh, dan jangan lupakan si tinggi pengganggu yang masih betah berdiri di sampingnya, di depan etalase.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, _big guy_." Baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kurasa kalian seumuran." Edward tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum nakal dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada tongkat pel. "Charlie akan berumur dua puluh tiga November nanti." Lanjutnya.

Si jangkung yang dipanggil Charlie terlihat meninju lengan Edward diikuti tawa kecil. " _Dude_ , kau mengintip ID-ku."

Baekhyun merotasi bola mata. Bagus sekali, kelihatannya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. " _Jesus_. Berikan saja kembaliannya padaku." Si pemuda pendek mulai jengah.

"Brien punya sedikit masalah dengan kepribadiannya, atau mungkin urat senyumnya telah dipotong sejak lahir. Aku tidak tahu." Edward bercerita pada si pengganggu yang ia panggil dengan nama Charlie.

"Kuharap Barbara memasukkanmu ke dalam oven suatu hari nanti." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan serius namun yang ia dapat adalah tawa keras dari seseorang yang disumpahi.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Ed." Barbara kembali dengan beberapa koin di tangan yang langsung ia berikan pada Baekhyun. "Maafkan dia, Brien. Kau tahu, anak muda zaman sekarang sulit sekali…"

"Aku masih berharap kau memasukannya ke dalam panggangan."

Barbara tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin melakukannya tapi dia satu-satunya cucuku."

"Aku pergi."

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun benar-benar berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari toko roti yang sempat menahannya beberapa lama. Ia tak habis pikir, ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Mereka terlihat senang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Terutama Charlie, si pemuda asing yang terlalu banyak bicara. Tidak, Baekhyun rasa semua orang di sekelilingnya memang terlalu banyak bicara.

Dan itu sebabnya ia tidak suka berteman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Esok harinya…_

Beberapa detik yang lalu Baekhyun sempat berpikir tentang pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang cukup dekat dengan kantornya sehingga ia tidak perlu melewati jalan yang tengah ia tapaki sekarang. Kenapa? Bukan karena ia lelah berjalan, tapi karena sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Pemuda dengan jaket _denim_ yang tengah tersenyum –oke, menyeringai nakal, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali meludah ke langit.

"Hay, Brien."

Lupakan soal pindah apartemen, sekarang Baekhyun ingin pindah kewarganegaraan saja.

Mengabaikan adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari situasi sialan ini. Anggap saja dia memang tidak mengenal orang ini –secara harfiah memang mereka belum resmi berkenalan—dan untuk itu sepertinya tidak ada percakapan berarti yang harus mereka mulai. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk terus berjalan dan melewatinya seperti angin.

"Brien _, wait…"_

Pemuda yang dilewatinya –Charlie, menarik tangannya dengan refleks.

Lalu Baekhyun dengan senang hati menghadiahinya tatapan membunuh. _"What's your problem, man?"_

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya dan ia melihat Charlie merasa begitu bersalah untuk beberapa alasan. " _Sorry_. Hanya sebuah refleks."

"Dan jika aku memukul rahangmu saat ini juga, maka akan kukatakan bahwa itu hanya sebuah refleks."

"Dan pada kenyataannya kau tidak melakukannya."

"Ada sebuah ketentuan dimana kau tidak boleh menyentuh fisik seseorang tak dikenal, secara disengaja… dan itu disebut dengan sopan santun, _shuck-face_."

"Wow. Kau dan _manner_ -mu.."

Charlie tertawa secara natural dan Baekhyun pikir itu kurang ajar.

"Aku sibuk. Cari saja orang lain yang ingin tertawa denganmu di jalanan karena kalau kau ingin tahu, aku belum segila itu." Baekhyun hendak pergi dengan langkah besar-besar namun sebuah kalimat menahannya.

"Aku sering melihatmu di pertunjukkan kecilku."

Jika yang dimaksud Charlie adalah pertunjukkan dimana ia bernyanyi di pinggir jalan dengan alunan gitar akustik maka Baekhyun tidak akan membantah. "Lalu?"

Charlie mendekatkan tubuhnya, mereka berhadapan. "Aku penasaran karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang disana yang tidak pernah membayarku."

"Tidak pernah ada yang membayarmu."

"Mereka membayarku dengan senyuman."

Pemikiran bodoh. Baekhyun ingin sekali menertawakan namun itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Alasan kenapa orang ini terus mengganggunya hanya sebatas itu? Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh _keren_. Memangnya dia siapa? Orang dengan determinasi bodoh yang berpikir bahwa manusia berhak bahagia? Klise, sungguh klise dan kuno.

"Jadi aku penasaran, apa ada yang salah dengan laguku, atau memang orang ini sangat sulit untuk tersenyum?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baik…baik, Bung. Mari kita resmikan ini. Tidak ada masalah denganmu, sama sekali tak ada. Ini hanya tentang seseorang yang terlalu malas untuk tersenyum karena ia punya setumpuk pekerjaan, orang-orang menyebalkan, dan yang terburuk… orang itu adalah aku sendiri."

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak sedang mengeluh. Ia berbicara tentang kenyataan dimana semuanya tak selalu sejalan dengan angan. Ia berharap Charlie tidak menanggapinya lain sebagai seseorang yang selalu muak terhadap apapun –meskipun pada faktanya memang begitu. Dan Baekhyun akan sangat menghargai apabila pemuda itu berjalan pergi sekarang juga, tanpa pernah menengok ke belakang atau bertingkah seolah mereka pernah saling berbicara.

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran."

Namun, sepertinya Baekhyun harus lebih berusaha lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Si pemuda mungil lelah mengelak dan mulai memikirkan sebuah negosiasi, atau apapun itu yang bisa menendang jauh Charlie dari kehidupan damainya sekarang. "Namaku? Kau ingin tau namaku?"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, Brien." Charlie mengekeh jenaka.

"Baiklah, pekerjaanku? Pekerjaanku adalah duduk di sebuah kantor –percetakan buku, menjawab telepon bagi bosku, menulis laporan omong kosong, seharian berhadapan dengan layar komputer. Umurku dua puluh tiga. Tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen busuk yang kau sendiri tidak akan mau untuk sekadar mampir kesana—"

"Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara." Charlie lagi-lagi tersenyum jenaka. "Maaf sudah menilai terlalu dini."

" _Oh my_ —lupakan." Baekhyun mengibaskan satu tangannya ke udara. Dia sudah selesai dengan semua omong kosong ini. Tidak ada negosiasi. "Selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun belum pernah merasa begitu kesal dengan orang baru, tidak sampai ia bertemu Charlie. Pemuda ini benar-benar sialan. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar berjalan pergi, tak mau tahu dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Begitupun dengan wajah kecewa yang ditunjukkan Charlie. Ia benar-benar tidak mau tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berselang sejak hari dimana Baekhyun berbicara dengan Charlie untuk yang pertama, dan mungkin terakhir. Awalnya ia mengira akan memiliki rutinitas baru disela hidupnya yang monoton dan membosankan ketika dirinya mampir untuk melihat pertunjukkan akustik di tepi jalan. Namun semuanya berbalik arah ketika ia mengetahui seperti apa pemuda dibalik itu semua. Tidak lebih dari pemuda konyol yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

Kembali ke hidup yang membosankan, mengesalkan, dan semakin inginlah dirinya mengubur jasad di dalam tanah. Entah kenapa. Ia tak lagi tertarik dengan musik klasik dan suara merdu yang samar-samar sering terdengar kala dirinya berjalan melewati beberapa kerumunan yang berkumpul di depan sebuah toko jam tangan –pertujukkan si musisi jalanan. Tidak karena ia selalu ingat betapa menyebalkannya orang itu. Dia yang selalu ingin tahu, senyum jenakanya, dan kedua alisnya yang terangkat karena menyeringai. Baekhyun benci itu semua.

Semakin benci karena pada faktanya, semua itu tak pernah berhasil keluar dari benaknya.

 _For God's sake_ , ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyimpan semua memori singkat tentang Charlie hingga sedetail itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ini sangat mengganggu. Dimana terkadang rekan kerjanya bisa terlihat seperti Charlie yang sedang mengintipnya dibalik komputer dengan wajah nakal, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Atau halusinasi tentang lagu-lagu klasik yang sering terdengar di telinganya di malam hari sebelum tidur, padahal sebenarnya hanya hening yang menemaninya malam itu. Atau yang lebih tidak waras lagi adalah ketika wajah Charlie tiba-tiba seolah terlihat di depan cermin kala ia menggosok gigi di pagi hari. Hingga Baekhyun sendiri berpikir bahwa semua ini telah pergi ke level yang cukup menakutkan.

"Brien?"

Sebuah panggilan singkat cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali ke dunia tempatnya berada. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke kanan, dimana disana berdiri tepat seorang pria yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Pria tersebut adalah Joe, rekan kerja –atau setidaknya Joe menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja— di kantor ini.

Baekhyun menggunakan kerutan dahinya untuk bertanya, _Apa_?

"Aku dan yang lain berniat pergi ke klub untuk merayakan ulang tahun James, kau ikut bersama kami?"

 _Who the hell is James?_

Jujur saja ia tidak begitu mengenal pekerja disini. Jika bukan karena Joe seringkali tertangkap matanya dan mengajaknya bicara hal-hal remeh, ia bahkan tidak akan ingat nama pria itu.

"James, dia baru disini. Pindah sejak satu bulan yang lalu." Terang Joe, seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin berterimakasih secara ironi. Jangankan dia yang baru satu bulan, mereka yang berada disini bertahun-tahun pun ia tidak kenal betul.

"Kurasa tidak." Baekhyun mengatakan keputusannya yang ia ambil tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tak suka pesta, tak suka keramaian.

"Oh, kau ada rencana malam ini?"

"Tidak juga."

"Mungkin kau bisa—"

"Tidak."

Joe melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Ia terlihat akan meninggalkan meja Baekhyun namun berbalik dalam beberapa detik, "Okay. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menelponku untuk menjemput—"

"Tidak."

Joe mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Orang yang selalu mendorong paksa keluar siapapun yang berani untuk mendekatinya.

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak akan mau, kau keras kepala." Terdengar suara perempuan dengan tawa menyusul di belakangnya. Baekhyun melirik sekilas. Ke tempat dimana Joe biasa berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Meski kerap kali tak sengaja mencuri dengar bahwa mereka tengah membicarakannya, Baekhyun selalu menolak peduli. Yang ia lakukan hanya memberi tatapan _mind-your-own-goddamn-business-bitj_ pada mereka. Selain itu tidak ada.

Mereka tidak bermusuhan, tidak pula berteman. Baekhyun sudah cukup puas dengan semua itu. Meski terkadang ada saat dimana ia sendiri butuh seseorang untuk bisa diajak berbagi cerita. Tentang harinya, pekerjaannya, dan apapun termasuk seperti apa yang ia alami sekarang.

Secara tidak sadar, ia kembali mengingat Charlie. Yang mana itu cukup mengganggu dan sialanya,

Baekhyun tidak punya siapapun untuk berbagi kisah tentang Charlie.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fix You**

* * *

" _Hey, it's you again."_

Baekhyun memilih _Don Bridge_ sebagai tempat singgah kala itu. Hanya ditemani sebatang rokok menyala yang terapit di jarinya, serta hembusan angin yang dingin di bulan November akhir. Ia berniat menyendiri dari keramaian. Namun nampaknya, hal sesederhana itu pun sulit dilakukan sebab _ada saja_ orang yang mengganggunya.

" _Yeah, it's me again. What a coincidence."_ Baekhyun membalas sarkastik.

Pria yang menyapa duluan adalah Charlie, yang kini menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di besi jembatan. Wajahnya menghadap pada Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini, Brien?"

"Entahlah." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Percobaan bunuh diri, mungkin?"

Charlie lantas menengokkan kepalanya ke bawah, dimana air sungai di sana adalah hal yang ia temukan setelah ketinggian. "Mengerikan. Terjun ke sungai merupakan hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan diantara semua daftar cara bunuh diri lainnya. Aku lebih suka mengiris pergelangan tangan."

"Klasik." Baekhyun menanggapi dengan nada tak tertarik.

Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Karena menjelang tengah malam, orang-orang normal memilih untuk beristirahat. Bukan berdiri di tepi jembatan sambil mengobrol tentang bunuh diri.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" yang lebih pendek bertanya dengan sopan. Besar harapan supaya Charlie mendengarkan dan pergi tanpa beban. Namun ia harus tahu bahwa pria di depannya merupakan si keras kepala menjengkelkan.

"Aku punya banyak waktu luang. Di samping itu, ini tempat milik publik." Charlie berbicara mengenai fakta. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kutahu nama Korea-mu?"

"Kau menjengkelkan."

"Aku masih ingin tahu namamu." Charlie tidak menyerah. "Punyaku adalah Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis secara imajiner. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk memanggil pria ini dengan nama yang unik tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun." Selepas mengucap namanya, Baekhyun melarikan pandangan ke air sungai di bawah sana. Berkedip lama dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa secara mudah berbincang dengan Charlie (atau mungkin sekarang, Chanyeol), padahal selama ini ia begitu acuh dan kerap menghindari sebuah percakapan.

"Nama yang bagus." Chanyeol memuji dengan tulus.

" _Dude_ , dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan." Baekhyun berkata tiba-tiba. Kali ini pandangannya berpaku pada kedua mata Chanyeol. "Apapun itu, kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Oh, apa ini sebuah tantangan?"

"Kau akan tahu."

Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan gigi. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat di tepian jembatan. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah terlatih untuk tidak menyesali apapun seumur hidupku."

Baekhyun secara resmi tidak menyukai rasa percaya diri itu.

"Aku akan melukaimu." Baekhyun masih bersikukuh.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bunga mawar-" Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa emosi. "—cantik dan berduri."

 _Ini hanya percakapan konyol…_

 _Ini hanya percakapan konyol…_

 _Ini hanya…_

"Aku harus terluka untuk dapat memelukmu." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan.

Baekhyun tertawa. Ya, dia baru saja tertawa. Namun itu bukan tawa yang bagus. "Kau sungguh aneh." Ujarnya seraya memegangi perut.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya. Ia tidak merespon atas ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Melainkan masih menunggu apa lagi yang akan keluar setelahnya.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tertawa, kini mengubah raut wajahnya dengan menjadi serius dan dingin.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, orang asing."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang sama, Baekhyun meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol berkeliaran dalam benak. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, bagaimana ia memperkenalkan diri, bagaimana ia beramah-tamah, dan bagaimana ia peduli. Semuanya berlarian dengan keras di pikiran Baekhyun dan pada titik tertentu, ia merasa bersalah. Apa dirinya terlalu kasar? Apa dirinya telah bertindak dengan amat sangat buruk?

" _God…"_

Baekhyun menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Ia hanya ingin menjaga jarak. Lagipula Chanyeol yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupannya merupakan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Ia tidak melihat alasan apa yang mendasari pemuda itu untuk mencoba mengenalnya, atau berteman dengannya. Baekhyun hanya belum bisa menerima itu.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka pandangannya dan melihat ke langit-langit. Hiasan bintang di sana mengingatkannya akan banyak hal.

Bahwa dulu ia adalah sebuah pensil warna yang menari-nari di atas kertas putih. Bahwa ia pernah memiliki keinginan untuk memenuhi mimpinya dengan menyatukan warna demi warna. Namun perlahan ketika mimpi itu hendak terwujud, tiba-tiba ia patah. Ia rusak dan itu menjadikan dirinya ragu untuk kembali membuat warna. Ia tidak pernah bermetamorfosis dengan sempurna.

Baekhyun mengingat semuanya dan ia ketakutan. Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebanyak apapun goresan yang ia buat di sekujur tubuhnya, mereka tidak pernah peduli. Karena ia telah terlanjur patah. Maka ia pun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari dunianya yang kacau. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ia menghilang.

Namun sayang, ia tak pernah baik-baik saja. Karena kerusakan yang ia alami begitu hebat. Menghantuinya bahkan pada setiap langkah yang ia tapaki. Sehingga ia merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperbaiki dari hidupnya. Dan maka dari itu, ia selalu mencoba untuk mati.

Tangisnya pun pecah.

Sekali lagi ia menangis. Atas kesendiriannya. Atas kekecewaannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Atas semua yang telah ia lakukan dan semua yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

" _I wish I was dead…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama biasa saja.

Hari kedua, ia mulai gelisah.

Di hari ketiga, ia mulai mencari Chanyeol.

" _Dammit!"_ Baekhyun mengutuk di bawah napasnya. Jam kerjanya telah usai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang ia tengah berjalan di trotoar. Berniat untuk mampir ke suatu tempat di sudut kota yang ia sama sekali tidak pernah memimpikan hal itu akan terjadi.

Otaknya telah memanipulasi rasa bersalah yang ia alami dan bersikeras untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan si orang asing tersebut. Namun hatinya berkhianat. Nuraninya berteriak meminta tolong dan Baekhyun tahu pada siapa ia harus mengadu.

"… _And if you hurt me… that's okay baby only words bleed~"_

Suara merdu itupun mulai memasuki telinga Baekhyun. Ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Pertunjukkan Chanyeol tidak pernah terlalu ramai pengunjung. Itu sebabnya si musisi jalanan akan mudah mengenali saat Baekhyun berdiri untuk menikmati musiknya. Tunggu, bernarkah ia datang untuk itu?

" _Wait for me to come home~"_

Hingga pertunjukkan usai bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan penonton, Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, masih tanpa senyum. Lalu ketika kerumunan orang mulai membubarkan diri, ia melangkah maju menemui Chanyeol yang sedang mengemas gitarnya; bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kurasa Ed tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa urat senyummu sudah terpotong sejak lahir."

Bukan Baekhyun yang memulai percakapan, melainkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan gitarnya.

" _Yeah. No shit."_ Baekhyun meresponnya dengan nada ketus seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Ujar Chanyeol. Kali ini dengan wajah menghadap pada Baekhyun sembari menggendong tas gitarnya.

"Tidak keliru. Ada lagi yang akan kau ramalkan?"

"Setelah ini, kau dan aku akan menikmati sekotak _muffin_ dari toko Barbara."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu.

Mereka diam selama beberapa detik lamanya. Chanyeol tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, sedikitpun. Di lain pihak, Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke jalanan. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi diam yang canggung selama beberapa lama.

" _So…"_

"Kupikir aku terlalu kasar padamu, di hari kemarin…" Baekhyun mengakuinya dengan jujur.

"Apa ini sebuah permintaan maaf?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Baiklah. Kumaafkan." Chanyeol mengukir senyum kemenangan.

" _God, you're so annoying."_ Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Yang mana Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dan itulah tujuannya.

Nampaknya Chanyeol menganggap itu sebagai pujian. Dan alih-alih tersinggung, ia justru mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar mereka bergegas. "Ayo pergi! Barbara tidak buka sampai malam."

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak pernah menyetujui ajakan tersebut. Namun sekali lagi tubuhnya berkhianat. Alih-alih berjalan memutar dan pulang ke rumah, ia justru ikut dengan si jangkung dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Toko roti Barbara tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Chanyeol biasa melakukan pertunjukkan. Jadi mereka berjalan kaki ke sana. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi oleh suara-suara mesin kendaraan yang melaju di jalan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya memilih menyimpan ucapan masing-masing untuk nanti.

"Aku punya kupon gratis. Jadi, aku yang traktir." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong pintu masuk toko roti. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengendikkan bahu.

Aroma khas roti hinggap di hidung Baekhyun kala ia melangkah masuk. Wangi adonan, margarin cair, roti yang baru keluar dari oven… semua bercampur dan mengundang rasa lapar yang Baekhyun tahan sebelum jam kerjanya habis.

"Hai Charlie—Hai juga Brien! Aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang bersama-sama." Barbara menyapa mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri di depan etalase.

"Hai Barb!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Mencuri pandangan pada Baekhyun yang berwajah datar dan kembali pada Barbara. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat hendak kemari. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kuponnya masih berlaku?"

"Kemari biar kulihat."

Chanyeol merogoh dompetnya, membuka benda itu untuk mengeluarkan kupon gratis yang dimaksud. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Ed yang memberiakannya padaku secara cuma-cuma."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Setelah menyerahkan kuponnya, ia kembali melihat macam-macam roti yang ada.

"Tentu saja ini masih berlaku. Kalian bebas memilih apapun." Ujar Barbara dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih, Barb. Kami ingin _muffin_."

Baekhyun merotasi bola matanya. Siapa _"kami"_ yang Chanyeol maksud?

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ed? Apa dia tidak datang hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Barbara memproses pesanannya.

"Oh, dia ada latihan sepak bola. Mengatakan bahwa sekolahnya akan mengikuti kompetisi atau semacam itu. Jadi ya, Ed tidak datang hari ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham, dan Baekhyun masih setia menghemat kata.

Barbara memberikan pesanan tanpa waktu yang lama. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun akan memakannya di luar. Setelah berterimakasih, ia pun melangkah menuju pintu utama toko. Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

 _This is stupid._ Baekhyun berbisik dalam batinnya.

"Jadi, rumahku atau rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela langkah mereka.

"Apanya?" Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, menatap penuh iritasi.

"Ini." Chanyeol memperlihatkan _muffin_ yang dibelinya. "Kita harus memakannya bersama-sama."

"Terakhir kali kuperiksa, aku tidak pernah setuju untuk itu."

Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Ia mungkin telah terbiasa dengan ketusnya Baekhyun.

Mereka berhenti berjalan saat sampai di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Cukup sepi di sana dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan pemandangan jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai.

" _Have a seat, please."_ Chanyeol mempersilakan tempat kosong di sisinya.

" _I should go."_ Baekhyun masih berdiri, dengan kedua tangan di saku jaketnya.

"Ayolah, aku mentraktirmu bukan tanpa alasan." Chanyeol masih membujuknya. "Setidaknya jangan dulu pergi sebelum ini habis."

Ya, Baekhyun tidak pernah setuju dengan ini sejak awal. Tapi ia masih memiliki sedikit toleransi terhadap Chanyeol kali ini. Mungkin duduk selama beberapa menit takkan melukainya.

" _Here you are."_ Chanyeol membuka kotak _muffin_ dan membaginya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambilnya tanpa suara. Memeluknya dengan kedua tangan untuk merasakan kehangatannya. Sebelum akhirnya mengambil gigitan pertama.

"Lihat, tidak sulit bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memakan bagiannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin berkata lebih dan memilih untuk memaku matanya pada jalanan.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengubah pikiran?"

" _Just chew your damn muffin."_

" _C'mon…"_ Chanyeol menyandarkan bahunya. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau mengataiku orang asing. Kalau boleh jujur, itu sedikit melukaiku. Sedikit…. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Ya, apapun itu."

"Bukankah kau memang orang asing?"

"Kau tahu namaku, dan aku tahu namamu. Kita tidak lagi asing, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasa hatinya sedikit tergelitik saat Chanyeol mengucapkan Baekhyun daripada Brien.

" _I don't know."_ Baekhyun menarik napas. "Terkadang aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku." Pria mungil itu berkata jujur.

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan penuh pengertian. Seolah ia betul-betul mengerti apa yang Baekhyun alami. Bahkan lebih dari itu, seolah ia mengerti hal buruk apa saja yang telah Baekhyun lewati sejauh ini. Dan itulah yang membuatnye berbeda di mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengubur segala ketakutan Baekhyun akan sebuah penolakan.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya kita harus mulai berteman." Kata Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Teman?"

"Ya. Seseorang yang selalu menemanimu, mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, berada di sampingmu saat kau jatuh—"

"Maksudku, kau ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Baekhyun mengekeh tidak percaya. Seolah ucapan Chanyeol adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidup.

Dan ia pun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

" _I warn you. I'm broken, I'm dysfunctional, I'll hurt you, and you can't help me."_

Tapi sepertinya, Chanyeol tidak melihat tanda bahaya yang Baekhyun peringatkan.

" _Hey… Don't worry,"_

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri Chanyeol.

Ia benci itu.

Ia tidak tahu apabila Chanyeol sedang bercanda atau memang tengah bersungguh-sungguh. Jikalaupun pria itu menganggap ini lelucon, maka Baekhyun tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karena telah menujukkan sebuah harapan.

"… _I will try to fix you."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One Step**

* * *

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan menonton film?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak percaya. Menonton film? Serius?

Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah—tidak, hanya Baekhyun yang berjalan pulang dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendampinginya. Tidak perlu diceritakan tentang pria itu yang sudah berdiri di depan kantor tempat Baekhyun bekerja saat jam pulang dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya kebetulan.

 _("Kau mengikutiku?"_

" _Aku tak sengaja berada di sini.")_

"Aku tidak suka film." Baekhyun dengan cepat menolak.

Chanyeol melompat ke depannya, dan kini pria konyol itu berjalan mundur. "Ayolah, kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Aku kenal seseorang yang bekerja di bioskop dan mungkin ia bisa memberi kita diskon."

"Aku masih tidak tertarik." Baekhyun menjawab datar. "Dan menyingkir dari jalanku."

"Satu film, Minggu ini. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengajakmu pergi lagi."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Tanya Baekhyun, tentu saja Chanyeol akan membujuknya dengan berbagai cara dan lihat apakah ia peduli.

" _Please_ , ini untuk merayakan pertemanan kita."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum setuju betul dengan ide itu.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Bioskop di sini tidak seramai yang kau pikirkan."

Baekhyun membuang napas. Ia menatap Chanyeol lama hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia tetap menolak.

Chanyeol mundur. Ia kembali berjalan di samping Baekhyun dan mereka melanjutkan sisa perjalanan dengan keheningan.

Baekhyun masih ingat tentang beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana Chanyeol membujuknya untuk berteman. Ini adalah hal baru untuk Baekhyun tentunya. Karena dari semua orang yang pernah ia jumpai di sini, ia tak pernah secara terang-terangan diajak berteman, memimpikannya pun tak pernah. Karena ia sudah tahu bahwa orang-orang yang mendekatinya cepat atau lambat akan muak dengan sifatnya, dan Baekhyun memberi mereka kebebasan untuk berjalan keluar dari kehidupannya.

Tapi si bodoh Chanyeol terus saja memaksa. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun memperingatkan hal apa yang akan ia dapat kala mendekat padanya, pria itu tetap saja keras kepala. Baekhyun tidak ingin repot-repot mengusirnya, karena barangkali ini takkan lama. Hanya butuh seminggu, atau dua minggu sampai Chanyeol tahu betapa sulitnya hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Apartemen kecilnya sudah hampir dekat, dan ia tidak berniat mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertamu.

"Apa aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, mungkin suatu hari."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku akan mengubah itu."

Melihat Baekhyun yang kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyerang balik, Chanyeol lantas menyatakan kemenangannya. _"Told ya—"_

"Sampai nanti."

Baekhyun menyatakan perpisahan mereka dan ia melenggang pergi. Kali ini tanpa Chanyeol karena pria itu memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikutinya dan menghormati privasi Baekhyun.

"Sampai nanti, Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dari apa yang ia pikirkan adalah sama sekali bukan gaya Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian ia mengingat-ingat kembali sejak kapan prinsip itu ia langggar. Ya, barangkali baru-baru ini. Atau lebih tepatnya ketika seseorang secara sengaja _menerobos_ masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Misalnya, ketika ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pergi ke bioskop bersama Chanyeol. Hal yang ia lakukan justru berlawanan. Dimana hari Minggu ini, ia justru berdiri di seberang jalan dengan Park Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangan jauh di depannya.

Baekhyun kadang-kadang ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan riang. Tapi perhatian Baekhyun sedikit teralihkan karena benar apa yang diucapkan si jangkung tempo hari, tempat ini cukup sepi untuk seukuran bioskop. Atau memang mereka sedang mengalami penurunan pelanggan karena tidak ada film bagus?

"Hallo? Kau masih di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun lantas mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada pria tinggi di depan. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol memamerkan senyumnya. Ia pun memimpin di depan dan membawa Baekhyun ke depan tempat pembelian tiket.

" _Hey wassup!"_ Chanyeol menyapa seseorang yang tengah menata _popcorn_.

" _Hey Charlie! What_ _a surprise to see you here._ " balas seseorang dibalik _counter_. "Sedang berkencan, huh?"

Baekhyun ingin tersinggung tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak peduli.

" _We'll see."_ Chanyeol memberinya senyuman tak terbaca. _"Baek—uhmm, Brien, this is Khalid and Khalid, this is Brien."_

" _Nice to meet you Brien."_ Khalid menjulurkan tangannya untuk saling berjabat. Dari wajahnya, pria ini terlihat seperti hasil campuran Eropa dan Timur tengah. Dan jangan lupakan perangainya juga yang ramah. Terbukti dari bagaimana ia memperlakukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun awalnya ragu, namun ia sempat mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol. Saat pria itu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan, barulah Baekhyun menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada temannya si penjual tiket.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri. Tempat ini sudah lama ditinggalkan pelanggannya." Khalid mengatakannya tanpa beban. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa.

"Tidak semua." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi kalian ingin menonton film apa hari ini?"

" _Me before you, please."_

Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu film apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Dua tiket untuk _Me before you_. Silakan."

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol mengambil tiketnya bersamaan dengan uang yang ia berikan pada temannya tersebut.

"Ambil _popcorn_ dan _cola_ -nya." Ujar Khalid saat mereka hendak pergi.

"Kami tidak memesannya?"

" _It's on the house, dude."_

Chanyeol menaikkan alis sebelum berbalik dan mengambil traktiran dari Khalid. _"Thanks dude. That's very kind of you."_

" _Don't mention it."_ Khalid mengibaskan tangannya. "Dan oh—Isaac dan aku berniat untuk datang ke rumahmu nanti malam, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Oh _c'mon_ , kalian bisa datang kapanpun kalian mau."

Khalid mengangguk-angguk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. _"Well, enjoy the movie!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalasnya. _"We will."_

Setelah beberapa momen terabaikan, Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Filmnya akan mulai sebentar lagi, kau mau pergi ke toilet dulu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Okay."

Atensi mereka pun tak lama teralihkan oleh orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari teater. Memang tidak terlalu banyak namun tetap saja membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. Ia yang berdiri di lorong dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka yang keluar, merasa sedikit terintimidasi. Ia merasa orang-orang sedang sibuk memperhatikannya.

 _Weird_

 _Disgusting!_

 _Fuck off!_

Orang-orang itu seakan tengah memandanginya. Mereka semua. Dalam pikiran Baekhyun, mereka menatapnya dengan aneh, jijik, dan itu yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Mereka menghakiminya, mengatakan bahwa ia berbeda, dan mereka memintanya untuk enyah.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara yang cukup keras itu sukses membawa Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

 _It's not real…_

 _It's not real…_

 _Everything is gonna be okay…_

"Kau bersamaku?" muncul wajah Chanyeol di depannya. Lelaki itu terlihat cemas, dan untuk beberapa alasan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maaf, aku sedikit… tidak fokus." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan wajah yang bingung.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Baekhyun meminta maaf, dan bahkan ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. Jelas saja ada yang tidak beres dengan si pendek itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang dan menjawab, _"I'm fine."_

"Kita bisa membatalkannya jika kau merasa tidak nyaman—"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menolak kuat-kuat. Ia hanya tidak ingin merusak suasana karena nyaris terkena serangan panik di tempat umum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Film-nya akan segera mulai, sebaiknya kita bergegas."

Chanyeol ingin membantahnya dan menyeretnya keluar karena jelas sekali, Baekhyun baru saja kehilangan fokus selama beberapa saat dan itu tergambar di wajahnya. Namun ketika Baekhyun ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksa lebih jauh. Baekhyun mungkin akan mengatakannya jika ia siap.

Mereka pun memasuki teater tanpa saling berbicara lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _You wanna talk about it?"_

Chanyeol datang dengan dua gelas kopi panas. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Baekhyun. Mereka selesai menonton film sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebelum pulang –Chanyeol yang mengajak, tentu saja.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengambil segelas kopi dari Chanyeol dan memeganginya dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol mempelajari kebiasaan unik Baekhyun tersebut dan berpikir itu cukup manis.

"Kau bisa membicarakan apapun denganku."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba memberitahuku?"

Ia melirik Chanyeol dari balik gelas kopi yang ia minum. "Karena itu bukan urusanmu."

" _Nu-uh…"_ Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku temanmu, ingat? Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk memperbaikimu."

Baekhyun membalas dengan hening. Menengok ke atas, ia bisa melihat langit yang jelas dan kosong. Andai saja sesederhana itu masalahnya, dan semudah itu untuk memperbaiki, mungkin ia takkan memiliki beban yang cukup berat untu dipikul hingga saat ini.

Kembali matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol dan ia berbicara. "Bagaimana kau bisa memperbaiki sesuatu saat kau sendiri tidak tahu bagian mana yang salah?"

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, saat kau mulai membicarakannya, semua akan menjadi lebih mudah." Chanyeol menjawab penuh keyakinan. "Tapi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku bisa menunggu."

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk mendorong jauh Chanyeol darinya, dari kehidupannya. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh terluka karena dirinya. Karena bukan tanggung jawab Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki hidupnya, bukan tanggung jawab siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Ia memang tak bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun, namun ia memiliki alasan lain.

"Hanya saja… ketika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak melakukannya, dan saat hal buruk terjadi… kupikir itu adalah salahku."

Baekhyun mendengarkannya baik-baik. Ia tidak tahu persis motivasi apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol, entah pria itu hanya ingin ikut campur atau memang hal buruk pernah menimpanya dan ia ingin memperbaiki itu. Tetapi yang jelas, ia bisa melihat maksud Chanyeol untuk menarik keluar dirinya dari ketenggelaman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik senyum pahit. Ia menelan liurnya, dan suaranya sedikit tersendat di awal.

"Temanku… meninggal. Ia bunuh diri."

Apa?

" _I'm so sorry…"_

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali berkata. _"It's been two years…"_

Baekhyun memilih diam karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol begitu terpukul. Jadi ia hanya akan mendengarkan, menunggu apabila Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia… aku beberapa kali melihatnya berkeliaran di pinggir jembatan dengan bingung, dan aku juga bisa melihat bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk bertanya, aku takut ia akan menjauhiku karena aku ikut campur. Dan suatu hari… suatu hari dia menelponku dan ia ingin bertemu denganku namun aku tak bisa, kubilang padanya aku akan menemuinya setelah urusanku selesai tapi kemudian… kemudian…"

" _Hey… hey… it's okay, it's not your fault."_ Baekhyun tidak terlalu baik dalam menenangkan orang. _Hell_ , bahkan ia kesulitan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya ia mencoba.

" _I could stop her."_ Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata yang berair. Ia tidak menangis terisak, tidak pula terseru-sedu karena semuanya sudah tidak tersisa. Tidak ada hal lain yang tersisa selain rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan penuh empati. _"You didn't know…"_

" _I knew. But I did nothing."_

Baekhyun kehilangan kalimatnya. Sekarang ia tahu alasan mendasar kenapa Chanyeol melakukan semua ini, semua yang ia anggap omong kosong. Semua berawal dari rasa bersalah.

Ia mencoba menolong Baekhyun. Pria itu ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Tidak ketika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika kau berada di depanku, kesulitan…"

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun memotongnya dengan cepat. "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan salahmu ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." Ia mengatakannya tanpa emosi. "Bukan kau."

Karena Baekhyun tahu persis dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Ia tahu persis dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerti perasaan bagaimana tubuhnya ingin terus hidup sementara pikirannya terus memaksa akan kematian. Dua hal sulit yang setiap hari bertarung dalam dirinya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin menemanimu." Ujar Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa kau tidak sendirian di dunia yang sialan ini."

 _Tidak sendirian, ya?_

Semua orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Dan bagaimana sebagian dari mereka bisa bertahan sejauh ini? Ya. Karena mereka saling menguatkan. Mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain.

 _Itu benar, dia tidak sendirian._

 _Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya?_

Dan ia pun kembali berpikir, karena, ada benarnya ucapan Chanyeol. Selama ini ia telah kesulitan menanggung beban. Dan beban itu terasa semakin berat karena ia hanya sendirian dalam menghadapinya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mencoba untuk berbagi, bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah cerita.

Baekhyun menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu tangan. Ketika wajahnya menunduk, ia tersenyum seakan baru disadarkan oleh sesuatu.

"Chanyeol, kupikir aku telah salah menilaimu."

Pria di samping Baekhyun meliriknya, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi namun ia berharap itu adalah hal baik.

"Ayo kita berteman."

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Okay so, here's my only one problem: i can't sleep.


End file.
